


Rain

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Thunderstorms, happiness, major fluff, the blueberry is scared lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: The ground shook when thunder rolled through the sky, rain making a steady rhythm on the window. Lena's favorite weather to calm down in, but definitely not Amelie's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small, fluffy, widowtracer fic I wrote when there was a scary thunderstorm outside.

Lena looked out the window, a cup of tea in her hands. It was incredibly calming outside. Rain softly hit the soil, thunder rumbling quietly in the background, flashes of lighting occasionally lighting up the gray sky. The window was open a bit as well, allowing the smell of the damp earth to come in. She missed that smell, it was always around her in her childhood. One of the rare times in her life she felt at peace, not a care in the world. Similar to now. 

A loud roll of thunder moved across the sky, only to be replaced by a downpour of rain. Perfect weather for curling up with a book or to catch up with friends or-

There was a soft knock on the door and a small gasp when a boom echoed from outside. The door creaked open and Amélie stepped in, shaking slightly. 

“May-may I come in.” She asked, staying at the door. Another flash of lighting and an echo that rattled the ceiling fan. Amélie winced and yelped at the sound of it.

“What's wrong love? Scared of a little thunder?” Lena said, “Come over here you scared spider.”

Amélie practically jumped on the bed, trying to hide under Lena when the rain kicked up. Lena giggled, amused by the sniper’s reaction. Who would've thought a world famous assassin was scared of thunder? She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself and Amélie as Amélie snuggled up against her. She was gripping Lena’s arm, trying to stop herself from shaking. 

“See, nothing wrong. Just a bit of-”

A giant crash shook the supports of the walls and everything in the room rattled. Amélie started whimpering and held on to Lena as if the thunder would shake her off. 

“Shhhhh, it's alright love. Just a sound.” Lena whispered, combing her fingers through Amélie’s hair. She started to calm down a bit, breathing steadier. Lena closed the window, muffling the sounds from outside, in hopes it would help. Perhaps a bit of conversation would help as well. 

“So, why are you scared of thunder?”

Amélie had to think for a second, especially since there was another shake. Lena wrapped her arms around her, bringing Amélie closer.

“I got hit by lightning once when on a mission. My combat suit is made of metal, combine that with the fact that I'm usually on the roof and you have a lightning rod.”

“I'm so sorry, that must had hurt.”

“Why aren't you scared, chérie? Surely you got hit once when flying...”

“Thunderstorms are no-fly days. We're brave but not stupid. Saved my arse a few times back in school when they was a test.”

Thunder rolled through the room again, erasing all progress Lena had made towards calming her down. She could hear her breathing kick up again and feel her tremble.

“Calm down, you're here, I'm here, we're safe,” Lena whispered, kissing the top of Amélie’s head. 

“Everything is okay. I'm real and you're alive, it's okay.” She started to steady her own breathing, hoping that Amélie would follow. She did, and soon her lover was on the brink of sleep.

“Je t’aime, ma chérie.”

Lena looked down at her now-sleeping form. She knew what those words meant, she had heard it thousands of times. During sex or at the beach or on a plane or in battles and everywhere in between. But it's the times like these when it sinks in that she's cared about, that she's loved. 

“I love you too.” She said to the sleeping figure, even though she has heard it thousands of times.


End file.
